Nemeana
Nemeana is the fifth iteration of the warrior trickster Launa Viander, but the first in both her canonical and non-canonical exploits. The difference between this character and others is in Nemeana is created through the help of a movie director who will put this character in her own world out of the historical range of when Launa has lived and the only character made from someone who made herself known out in the world. A change of her origins from a cursed human to a powerful lioness set in the ancient world. More further back than the old medieval times Launa was in. The idea came around between 2013 and 2014 after watching and reading much epic stories and movies at the time and contemplating the idea of a scenario of Launa taking her true form out into the world along with her stuntwoman prowless to the next level, becoming an actress in an action-drama series. It would break her long-standing guise of being Jennifer Aslan: the bodybuilding billionaire who has taken on roles like that before, Launa wants to do this in anticipation to take on a role that feels more than her true self rather than through someone else. She does this in the total retelling of the epic of Hercules and his first labor: The Nemean Lion. Wikiwand - Nemean Lion - http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Nemean_lion Tufts.edu - http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/Herakles/lion.html Gods and Monsters - http://www.gods-and-monsters.com/nemean-lion.html Road to Action! Jennifer's Last Night It has all happened so fast for Launa, she still could not believe that she did it in the first place. Still thinking it was a brave move and it was totally different from her traditional thirteenth-year exposure-fest to the world. The difference is that there will be no more global memory wipe of those who have seen or interacted with her. This will be her last night as becoming the founder of the Dark Kat Racing Company, the billionaire bodybuilder and the power model that changed the perspective of figures in the modeling world. Eventually after passing the torch to her eventual predecessor, she revealed to the world that Jennifer Aslan is Launa Viander, the warrior trickster goddess. She was prepared for what followed in the next few days: controversey, scandal and even a few calls from the world governments, calling for her apprehension. The last one however never came due to her acts in World War II, preventing the Nazi in getting a strong foothold in the outcome of the war. Still she is still strong enough to keep stick by her true form and amazingly, her friends, allies and even fans of her shows continue to support her through those turbulent times. Re-Adjustments Launa has never felt anything like this before because she has lived most of her life with mortals in various human forms except for her true self. Only to intereact or play her tricks, manipulating mankind along the way. However after that night, things will never be the same and there will be no going back to those forms or to Jennifer which she "killed" on that night without thinking about it. Her real challenge comes as to how she will deal with the modern world as a giant catwoman instead of a musclebound woman. Another problem is her thirst of the thrill, being immortal means having to be abile to take on dangerous stunts without fear of screwing it up, a reason she made Dark Kat in the first place. It also means her mascot Darkfyre is out of the picture as well, leaving an empty hole in her heart that needs to be filled. Sure she will have her adventures against the supernatural both here and in the Mystical Underworld but what is for her to do win between? Enter aspiring director Cullen Mathers. Launa the Action Star?! To fill that void inside her, she wants to take on the role of becoming an action star, a somewhat wierd but satisfying quest to have amd with her already established connections in the film industry for her years of service, it should have been an easy task. As it turns out, it wasn't most agents and studio execs do not or dont want to see her having a lead role or only see her more fitting to play a monster rather than a hero, despite playing many of them in the past. Even hearing the typical excuse of "strong women don't sell" rhetoric. Even a time where she met an agent who laughs in her face and responds by firing a magic blast at him. Walking out in a huff, she bumps into a man and gets his papers scattered around. Launa helps the man and suddenly comes across a script for a movie called "Nemeana: Lion of War". Launa quickly scans the script and likes it very much, after being dumbstruck of her appearance, the two meet over at a cafe and the stranger introduces himself as Cullen Mathers and he is a new but well-experienced director having several good movies and music videos under his belt. He wanted to take his skills to the next level and wants to do it with an action epic, a retelling in his own way of the Nemean lion. But the role would need a strong woman willing to take the role and it can't just be any woman to boot. It became obvious that she can fill that role. As they glossed over the details over a few meals, they came to an agreement. Launa finally gets what she wants and Mathers gets his star. However, in order to become the epic lioness she would have to go through a radical transformation that will challenge even the best makeup artists around. Transformation The first day started off with a screen test to see how Launa would look like in her role. Then after a few weeks of concept sketches that were rejected and later approved, more days followed with scouting for makeup artists who would take on a such a challenge. Sure, Launa can easily do this with magic but her curiosity wanted to see how the hard-working artists would do her. It was there, that her transformation began. They first submerged her entire body in a 50/50 solution of hair bleach and a light dye to change her once dark fur into a light blonde tone then move on to cut her once and wonderful hair to a more militaristic-styled mullet. Added minimal prosthetics and lion-style fangs over her cat ones. Glued additional patches of fur for roughness and one to the end of her tail. Special contacts help make her blue eyes yellow and every other change is added until they stop. The first time she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked even better as a lioness than just a really big house cat, at this moment, she feels ready for action again. Canonical Biography A Long Time Ago... Centuries ago, in the town of Nemea, a large and powerful beast devastates the land with its great size, power and impenetrable pelt. This was the tale of the Nemean lion and how it was taken down by the mythical legend Hercules. But as many would say, the truth is far more complicated. Over the years, humanity has began to continuously expand outward and as a result, many other civilizations have been pushed out, some to the point of extinction by their hand. Some of the legends of mythical times were real but various species who lost their homes and ran into hiding. But one race stood firm even so much to even adapt to the growing human empires. They are the strong and noble Lieosians. They are a race of lion humanoids that base their strongest ties among honor, strength and bravery. Are worshipers of the Great Lion Leo and are said to be the most noble among the beings of the ancient world, until the humans came and nearly brought down most of their civilization and scattered their race to the wind. There was a prophecy that promises that all of Lieosian civilization will reunite once again, but until that happens many survivors wander, get captured into slavery for one of the main empires or just killed outright. The Lion of Nemea Admist in all the chaos, there was one town that did not let outside influences change who they see the Lieosian race. In fact they coexist peacefully for many years all thanks to the protective efforts of a great lieosian warrior named Dameanos. He's is known across the land as one of the most powerful warriors known and his exploits proved it: * Fought against a horde of marauders and chased them out of town. * Battled against a rogue minotaur who was causing havoc in the town. * Battled against an imperial army, the same who destroyed his home years ago while with several arrows in his body. He later flexed his huge muscles to get the heads out. And that was just the short list of what he is capable of while he acts as their protector. But Dameanos has a special reason, and that is to make the town safe for her two daughters who she loved so much named her after the town: Nemeana and her younger daughter Ikera. Throughout the years the two ladies have lived peacefully with the humans and often get good recognition because of their father. Now and ever often, the two daughters ask of the many "myths" of the great warrior known as the Archelion. A chosen lieosian who is blessed with the strength and power of their god Leo to fight the great monster and reunite the race once again. They both asked if their father is the Archelion because of his strength and power. He humbly denies and could only dream of being a tenth of what the Archelion could be, he is just a very strong lion with her daughters to help give him a reason to defend. Nemea Falls The following days went on until one night Nemeana felt something is wrong, very wrong and immediately rushed to their home only to be the witness to a horrible sight a terrifying monster fighting her father and then suddenly inhabiting his body, with all loss of control, Demeanos can only take Ikera and run before he looses control and the demon swings at Nemeana, She dodges but is not lucky when a blast of energy strikes her and knocks her out before she can reach out to Ikera. When she wakes up, she goes into a panic to find her sister but instead finds an entire town destroyed by Demeanos' hands. She runs into the carnage to find Ikera there but comes across a now possessed Demeanos who seeks to kill Nemeana who in his possessed words uttered "archelion" and swings at her. Unfortunately, things get worse when a Roman squadron was around the area and brutally take down Demeanos. She struggles again to take control but is knocked down by a roman captain. The romans killed and decapitated Demeanos and its demonic spirit flees among the shock and screams of the roman soldiers before it vanishes into the darkness. They did not bother to find the entity, instead they turn to the unconscious Nemeana and have good plans for serving their empire Servant and a Slave Nemeana, losing both her young sister and father among the destruction of her home by her father's own hand wakes up in a cell with various other prisoners and lieosians from other lands and they are all slaves to the empire. Some become battlers at the arena, others became caretakers, for Nemeana, she became a servant for various senators of the empire. Forbidden to speak and often beaten for even the slightest and most indirect mistakes. Nemeana stood firm without breaking her role but deep in her heart her anger and rage grows deep. Then came one day when the emperor enters the senate hall along with his highest general. Nemeana stands along with the other servants and instructed to keep quiet at all times. What followed next made for one of the most brutal scenes ever to be brought before the emperor. A rival servant, a human named Sepheus steps on Nemeana's tail and she screamed in pain. Grabbing Sepheus in anger, the court aims their anger at the lioness for breaking her silence. Making matters worse for her, the general looks at Nemeana and recognizes her very easily. Nothing could prepared him for what she did to him after telling her about the fate of her father becoming a coat and mount on his wall for defeating the beast of Nemea. Nemeana snaps and lunges at the general. A slave attacking the highest general of the empire is unthinkable. the general calls for his guards but the emperor stops them and sees where it would go. The two fight and the general pulls out his sword but in a show of incredible power. Nemeana dodges the blade and throws her fist to the blade. The mighty sword shatters to pieces under her single throw and she slashes the general in multiple places eventually bringing him down and proceeds to beat the general to death with his own shield. The guards now come in to pull the mad lioness off the corpse and the emperor decides that she can be of use. The senator is already afraid, calling her and her kind monsters and she starts attacking the senator but the guards held her back despite having ten of them on each arm. The emperor orders that the slave Nemeana to be brought to the underworld and be made into a soldier to the army. He has high hopes that she'll become a frightening weapon to serve her emperor, though his advisors are strongly against this, the emperor retorts that even the strongest of souls eventually can break. The Breaking and the Building Nemeana finds herself thrown into the cells of deepest parts of the capitol city, so deep even the prisoners know of its existence. This is the home where the imperial brute elites are made, a group of huge, powerful warriors made to serve as the last resort of their imperial forces and they're a force even the outsiders are afraid to recognize. A small lioness in the shadows of giant brutes would mean the death of her but instead, her fate is far worse and something she'll endure for the next ten years. In those years, she has been brutally beaten, forced into hard labor, made to do menial tasks all to break her and rebuild her into the loyal warrior the empire wants her to be. Nemeana lifted weights, barely sleeps for worries that someone will jump in and kill her or worse, being denied even basic scraps of food from the others. In those years, she became depressed, driven insane and even enraged, but she isn't alone, several others were with her and few ever survived, some resorting to suicide short of becoming her closest friend. The process on Nemeana continues, but as she strives on, she barely notices the radical changes that happens to her body, she was too focused on surviving to notice her body is becoming bigger and stronger. All the years of non-stop slaving and carrying intense weights made her muscles incredibly huge and strong, she can barely fit into her clothes and does better off in the nude. With her larger body, she became more brutal and her attitude has changed with her increased power. In her first sleep in a long time, a stranger, a fellow elite raised his sword over her and tries to stab her in the chest, the sword shatters on her hide and wakes up to break the attacker's neck and rip his body in half with her bare hands. At the dinner table, her intimidating size and deafening roar is enough for the rest to clear away and let her eat first, now being the one to leave scraps. She started off as a scared but angry little girl when the emperor sent her under and now ten years later, she is carrying ten ton rocks for hundreds of miles before she crushes them over her head. Nemeana became the beast, the emperor wanted, fully broken and rebuilt into a loyal soldier but first it's time to put the lieosian to the test. The Arena In the Arena the emperor awaits for Nemeana's appearance in the arena and when she came out, he was impressed, in fact the only one among a group of frightened onlookers and advisors. To put Nemeana through her pace, she sent out low level fighters, she killed them and spared one by the emperor's order. Then the medium and high level fighters who piled on her, she bursts them off and brutally kills them one by one without mercy. But her true test came when the emperor brought in one of the most dangerous creatures the empire has kept for special fighters. It stood twice as tall as Nemeana, a massive minotaur named Garidas. Armed with a massive club and is own might, the great beast swings down at her and smashes into the ground nearly giving the entire city a brutal earthquake. Nemeana punches Garidas in the chest and knocks him down, another powerful hit goes into the minotaur's back and disables the use of his legs, and as he falls to his knees, Nemeana shows her brutal strength by bear-hugging around his neck and flexed the muscles in her arms and back, to the emperor he thinks, she is about to explode herself around his neck, Garidas uses his own strength to pull her off but she is too strong to pull her off. Nemeana commands Garidas to yield but refuses until he passes out and falls. Grabbing his club, she watches the struggling minotaur beg for mercy but the last words he'll ever hear were "Mercy... is. for the WEAK!" and throws the club down on his head, smashing it and causing an earthquake that can be felt for hundreds of miles around. Standing on top of the corpse, she roars in victory for having done what the emperor wishes. Weapon of the Empire For years, the brutal elites now with Nemeana among their ranks, are instrumental in the expansion and defense of the empire either from destroying dissidents to taking on a horde of barbarians all by herself. Eventually she became their leader because of her experience and really, the other elites have grown to fear her power and has gone unchallenged. The little girl who once looked up to the man who fought monsters and demons, became a monster herself. A new form of slave to expand a brutal empire hell bent for domination over the ancient world, however, with a new emperor and a new generation of soldiers, the new one now sees Nemeana as a threat, what is to stop her from killing him and ruling the empire. That is where he makes plans to have the elites kill Nemeana. Betrayal and Redemption at Thelos Pass Coming soon... Gallery DG-launa-nemeaussetWeb.jpg|Nemeana on Set by DangerG CnX-Nemeana.jpg|Nemeana by Cylnx DW-2-134_Xendiran_008-3.jpg|How to End a War by DocWolph IZAC-ASF-Nemeana_1.jpg|Nemeana by Izacmafia References Category:Viander & Company Category:Characters